


If I Needed You

by Azazel



Series: If Wishes Were Wings (Then Maybe We Could Fly Away) [7]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Minor Violence, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is, perhaps, the healthiest their relationship ever was, or will be. They are ok with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Needed You

Cold wind is screaming off the river, blowing even colder fog between the warehouses and canneries along the shore. Winter is so close to finding Gotham, Jason can practically taste the snow. Turning from the group of unconscious thugs zip-tied on the ground he hustles up the frozen metal staircase on the side of an empty warehouse. He takes a moment to shoot a text to Oracle so she can get the uniforms down to do clean up then he is hopping from roof to roof toward the Diamond District. 

The Bat is somewhere in Crime Alley duking it out with Two-Face and Nightwing is in New York, leaving the rest of Gotham to be protected by a couple of failed birds. Jason smirks inside his helmet. He thinks of the red bat on his chest and the Red Robin crest on Tim’s. This far into the city the wind is calmer but it still howls past his ears as he arcs around a building thirty stories up. His comm unit is buzzing in his ear with chatter from the Bat’s battle against Two-face. Mostly words of caution or guidance for his Robin. Landing softly he reaches up and switches frequencies to Oracle’s main channel. 

“Hey Beautiful, where can I find my little bird?”

He can hear the sigh through the digitized distortion, “Hood, Red Robin is three blocks North and East of your location foiling a heist as we speak. Make yourself useful and go lend a hand.”

Jason cuts the link and jumps off the edge of the building, letting himself freefall for a few seconds before firing his grapple. The buildings around him are shorter forcing him to keep any areal tricks to a minimum. He hears the alarm blaring before he actually sees where it’s coming from. The police already have a perimeter set up outside a mid-size gem dealer making his entry more complicated but far less than impossible. He lands on the pavement and moves into the shadows between two big chain jewelry stores. Tuning into the police frequency he listens for word on where the thieves are. Thankfully there are no hostages and the security guards have all been accounted for. A window on the third floor suddenly explodes outward, showering the street in glass. One of the thieves dangles about ten feet off the ground at the end of Tim’s grapple line. Snorting, Jason pulls out his own grapple gun and launches himself at the broken window. 

Glass crunches under his boots when climbs through the hole. Looking around he sees three more men sprawled around what looks like the owners office, in varying degrees of consciousness. Tim is near the door, his staff a blur as he knocks a wicked looking knife out of a blonde woman’s hand. The man next to her grunts when Tim smashes the end of his bo into his stomach. The woman screeches and launches herself at Tim. He side-steps, allowing her to stumble past him, and cracks the side of his fist against the back of her head. She collapses in a heap at his feet. Two quick hits with the staff and the man joins his partner on the floor. 

Jason pops the seals of his helmet and pulls it off. Stepping over another blonde woman who, from the looks of it, was thrown over a huge mahogany desk, Jason picks his way toward Tim. A groan near his right knee catches his attention. Glancing down at the noise he sees the only thief that decided a mask was a good idea trying to pull a small pistol out of his boot. Tim whirls around, staff held at the ready, but Jason is pulling his arm back and smashing his helmet into the masked thief’s skull. Jason has already moved around him by the time the guy slumps over. With a flick of his wrist Tim collapses his bo and stashes it beneath his cape. 

“Hood, I thought you were down at the river tonight?”

Jason stalks closer, shrugging, “Finished early. Thought I’d hunt down my Babybird and see what trouble he’d found.” Tim’s mouth twitches in that way Jason knows means he is scowling. 

“I can handle myself.”

“Oh, I know you can,” Jason says. When he gets close enough he worms his left hand under Tim’s cape at his waist and yanks him closer. “I just wanted to watch. Do you have any idea how hot it is to see you kickin’ ass like that?” Tim stiffens against him, his lips pressing into a thin line. Jason smirks and shimmies closer, leaning down to slide his lips against Tim’s cheek when he murmurs, “Makes me wanna bend you over that desk and give these fools a show they’ll never forget.”

Tim’s gloves creak when he clenches his fists. Jason can feel him holding his breath. Sliding his hand down Tim’s spine Jason cups the curve of his ass and pulls Tim’s hips against his thigh. Tim huffs a breath and leans ever so slightly into Jason’s hold. Rubbing their cheeks together like a cat scent marking its favorite toy Jason says, “Come on, Babybird, ‘s almost dawn. Let’s blow this popsicle stand. I hear my shower calling our names.”

With a final squeeze to Tim’s ass Jason steps back and replaces his helmet. They can hear the police entering the building below them. Voices crackle over the open channel, clearing each room as they make their way up. Jason strides to the blown-out window and glances back to find Tim right behind him. He manages to contain the flinch Tim’s newfound stealth always produces. Yanking the hook out the wall above his head Jason resets his grapple gun and aims for the highest ledge of the building across the street. They fire at almost the same instant. Even after so many years Jason still isn’t over the feeling of weightlessness that comes with being hauled through the air at high velocity. A few of the cops left outside collecting the thief Tim threw out the window turn to watch them vault onto the roof and disappear. He can’t help the bark of laughter when he hears one officer ask the others if they saw the Batman. He knows Tim heard the same when the corner of his lip twitches up slightly. The tiny quirk almost turns into a real smile when they hear the answer.

“Naw, man, that wasn’t the Bat. Those were the Reds. Word is they used to be the Bat’s boys, ya know, before that mean kid.”

Jason is tempted to turn the trip home into a game but the sweat crusting his skin under his armor makes him think twice about it. Tim ghosts along beside him, quietly giving his report to Oracle on a private channel. His shabby brownstone comes into view quickly. He is quite proud of finding the little gem of a house with both easy sewer and sky access. Tim’s cape barely flutters when he lands next to Jason on the tar and gravel roof. A hidden trapdoor near an enormous skylight leads down into Jason’s bedroom. 

Tossing his helmet in the direction of his comfy armchair Jason snatches Tim by the wrist and crowds him against the wall. Tim takes a deep breath and rocks onto his toes to press their mouths together. Growling low in his chest Jason reaches up and smooths the cowl away from Tim’s face then grabs him by the hips, lifting until Tim wraps his legs around Jason’s waist. Tim takes a minute to yank his gauntlets off and drop them to the floor before curling his arms around Jason’s shoulders and tilting his head a fraction of an inch for a better angle to bite Jason’s bottom lip. Jason’s hips stutter in an aborted thrust.

“Hold on tight, Babybird,” Jason breathes between their mouths. Tim’s arms clamp around his neck, taking the majority of his weight, as Jason grabs his ankles and pulls until Tim’s calves rest on his shoulders. The position is a stretch but not nearly enough to hurt. Jason immediately starts unbuckling Tim’s boots. Heavy, steel-reinforced leather falls to the floor with a dull thud followed quickly white cotton socks. Tim crosses his ankles behind Jason’s head and for a split second Jason thinks he is about to try some complicated takedown maneuver, but instead Tim reaches for the clasps holding his cape in place. The thick black material slides off of his shoulders but stays pinned between his back and the wall. 

Tim’s belt clatters when it falls. Jason just watches as Tim drops each piece of his armor, slowly stroking the smooth material covering Tim’s thighs. When Tim manages to wriggle out of his shirt Jason takes the opportunity to grab his wrists and lean against him until Tim grunts. The uncomfortable noise turns into a moan when Jason kisses him again. 

Jason takes a tiny step back, releasing Tim’s wrists and letting Tim’s legs slide down his arms until Tim lands lightly on his feet. Tim tilts his head back and bites his bottom lip as he slips his fingers inside the waistband of his leggings and starts pushing them down over his hips. His cock slaps against his belly when it’s finally free of his jock strap. Jason grabs a fistful of Tim’s hair with his left hand and wraps his right around Tim’s sac, squeezing just this side of painful. Tim bares his teeth and keens, shivering from head to toe. 

“Lube, bed, now,” Jason snarls. Stepping away from Tim completely he starts to strip quickly. Tim wastes no time sliding his bottoms off and making a b-line for the duffel bag at the foot of the bed. In the time it takes him to fish the little bottle of lube out Jason has left a pile of clothes next to Tim’s on the floor. Just as Tim is about to turn Jason tackles him to the bed. Tim’s breath whooshes out but he maintains his grip on the bottle. Jason squirms around for a moment before settling on his side behind Tim, wrapping both arms around his smaller frame.

“I could stay just like this, rub off on you,” Jason rocks his hips against Tim’s ass, slipping his cock between his cheeks. Tim whimpers and hooks his leg over Jason’s like an invitation. “Oh I see, you want my cum _in_ your tight little ass, not on it.” Shifting his grip, Jason grabs Tim’s leg below the knee and folds it to his chest. Tim automatically reaches for his own knee to hold himself spread. Jason’s fingers crawl down Tim’s thigh until they are circling his entrance gently. Tim makes a strangled sound and buries his face against the bed. 

“None of that, Babybird, I wanna see your pretty face when you take my cock,” Jason says, rolling onto his back. Tim follows without a word, bracing himself on his hands and knees over Jason. Jason smiles widely and strokes Tim’s face, arms and sides while Tim’s eyes dart back and forth. Suddenly Tim leans back, sits on his heels, pops open the lube and pours some into his free hand. Dropping the bottle to the bed he reaches for Jason’s cock. He takes his time pulling the foreskin into the ring of his fingers before stroking his fist downward over the shaft. With a few quick tugs he has Jason’s cock shining with lube and throbbing against his palm. 

Tim doesn’t give Jason a chance to protest when he flexes his thighs, raising himself up just enough to position Jason’s dick against his hole. Neither can tell who made a more agonized noise when Tim sinks down to sit on Jason’s pelvis. Tim’s head falls back showing a blush on his throat. His chest heaves with every breath and his hands shake where they rest on Jason’s stomach. 

Jason grits his teeth, “Fuck, Tim, we talked about this.”

Tim rolls his head forward, his eyes glinting, and he groans, “Not- it doesn’t- you’re not hurting me. Promise, Jay.”

Jason glares until Tim looks away. He sighs and reaches for Tim’s hands, tangling their fingers together and sliding them onto the bed at either side of his head. Tim is stiff but leans down obediently.

“Tim, I’m sorry, you just surprised me is all,” Jason mumbles, stroking his thumbs over Tim’s. “You’re sure I’m not hurting you?”

Tim meets his eyes briefly and nods silently. 

“Babybird?”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me.”

Tim’s eyes jump to Jason’s face, searching. Jason smiles softly and tilts his chin up. Tim shifts to reach Jason’s mouth causing a few inches of his cock to slip out. Tim mewls and rocks his hips. Sliding his hands out from under Tim’s, Jason reaches down to grab Tim’s ass at the same as he surges up to kiss him. Tim weakly tries to reciprocate, flicking his tongue against Jason’s. 

Jason rolls his hips to meet Tim’s downward thrusts. Tim is panting obscenities and encouragement into the air between their mouths. Without warning Jason scratches his nails over the hot skin of Tim’s ass. Tim hisses as his cock spills between them. Jason manages a few erratic thrusts before the spasming muscles in Tim’s ass squeeze his orgasm out of him. Tim flops onto his chest, mouthing kisses along his collarbones. Jason lays back and tries to catch his breath. He can feel the little welts his nails raised on Tim’s ass so he starts rubbing them gently. When Tim moans he rubs harder. 

“J-jay, oh,” Tim gasps and shudders. When his sphincter clenches again Jason’s cock slips out completely. 

Jason quirks an eyebrow and nudges Tim, “Did you just?”

Tim’s face is smashed against Jason’s left pec but he nods anyway. 

“Huh, well what’dya know. This makes me think we are gonna have to try spanking. I bet I could get you to cum in ten strikes or less.”

Tim groans and tries to fold his body into a smaller shape. Jason laughs and pokes Tim in the side until he rolls off of him. Grimacing, Jason swipes two fingers through the mess on his stomach and stands. Tim is staring into space.

“Come on, Tim, up. You are not sleeping in our bed like that,” Jason says in an almost sing-song tone. 

Tim blinks slowly and bites his lip before smiling, “ _Our_ bed.” Jason is already in the bathroom turning on the shower. Tim pushes himself to his feet and follows. The house may be on the older side but the previous owners updated a number of things before selling it. One of those things is the glass shower. Jason turns and offers a hand in invitation. Tim allows himself to be pulled under the pounding spray. 

Jason rolls his eyes when he sees Tim has snuck in an expensive bottle of shampoo but grabs it off the tiny shelf anyway. Tim busies himself with lathering Jason’ body while Jason works the unscented shampoo through Tim’s sweat-matted hair. When that is finished Jason lifts Tim, wrapping his legs around his waist so he can reach Jason’s hair without having to stand on his tip-toes. Tim hums under his breath while scrubbing his fingers over Jason’s scalp. Jason shifts his grip to one hand so he can return the favor of washing the night off of Tim’s skin. Tim’s asshole is still loose enough that Jason can slide two fingers in with no resistance. 

Tim squirms and yanks on Jason’s hair, “Keep that up and we won’t be getting any sleep today.”

Jason smirks but pulls his fingers away and sets Tim on his feet again. Leaning down he kisses Tim deep and dirty, all teeth and tongue. Pulling back he wiggles his eyebrows and says, “You sure you need sleep?”

Tim snorts and shakes his head, reaching out and twisting the taps closed. Stepping out of the glass cubicle he grabs two fluffy towels, that he also snuck in, and tosses one to Jason. It still throws him sometimes when he thinks about how long Jason has been in this particular safe-house and just how many things he himself has managed to accumulate here. Like the electric toothbrush he finally convinced Jason to try. 

Exactly two minutes later he is passing the handle to Jason and gargling a swig of mouthwash. He catches Jason watching him in the mirror a couple of times but Jason looks away. They quickly finish up their bedtime routines and switch the lights off. Climbing into bed naked with someone who tried to kill him several times took shockingly less time to adjust to than Tim thinks it should have. But when that same person has saved his life in more ways than one he believes it may have been inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by the Townes Van Zandt song of the same name (as covered by Mumford and Sons), specifically the lyrics 
> 
> “If I needed you, would you come to me?  
> Would you come to me for to ease my pain?  
> ‘Cause if you needed me, I would come to you,  
> I would swim the sea for to ease your pain.”


End file.
